<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts Healed by DevlinGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497974">Hearts Healed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinGrace/pseuds/DevlinGrace'>DevlinGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluffy, slightly nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinGrace/pseuds/DevlinGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my fluffy little She-Ra one shot.  It's mostly fluff with a little not-overly-explicit NSFW throughout. I was a little reluctant to write this at all until I found out the characters are at least eighteen years old. Despite that, I felt anything too explicit wouldn't be in the spirit of the show. I'm sorry to say, this is a one time only story though. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearts Healed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They broke the kiss and found themselves transported to just inside the cave that led outside. Catra looked down at Adora and smiled; "I think you did it."</p><p>"Yeah?" she asked as she sat up, looked around, and sighed. "It's not quite over yet though." She leaned their foreheads together. "I think I have to do this next part alone."</p><p>"I know," Catra accepted and stroked her cheek.</p><p>"Find me after?" Adora asked as she met her eyes.</p><p>"Of course, dummy," Catra teased, stood, and offered her a hand. "C'mon, time to go be the hero you were born to be," she said affectionately.</p><p>Adora stood, took her in her arms, and whispered; "Thank you."</p><p>"Thank you?"</p><p>Adora stepped back and took her face in her hands.</p><p>"I'll explain later." She kissed her softly. "I love you, Catra."</p><p>"I love you too," she smiled and then watched as she walked to the cave's mouth, stood a moment, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and then turned and blew her a kiss before heading outside. She leaned against the cave wall and rubbed her face. "Did that really just happen?" she sighed. "She loves me?"</p><p>She gathered her nerves; she had no idea what to expect when she got outside. Would it be over already? Would she have to fight? Could she still lose her? She picked up her pace and ran towards the fading light, stopping as soon as she reached the sunlight, stunned by the formally barren hollow now covered in green and sparkling in the bright sunshine.</p><p>Catra looked around and then followed the sounds of celebration, spotting first the one person she'd yet to make amends to; Scorpia. She sighed. She'd managed to smooth things over with all the Princesses so far except for her and Mermista. Though, to be fair, it wasn't like she'd had a chance seeing as they'd both still been under Prime's control last time she'd seen them. She didn't have anything to apologize to Mermista for, aside from being Horde Scum, but Scorpia?</p><p>She understood now, why she'd done the things she had. After Adora, she couldn't risk letting anyone else get close enough for her to care if they left. She knew Scorpia had a crush on her, but thanks to Adora, she could never return those feelings. "Still," she thought, "I could have been kinder." She laughed. "Kinder? Since when do I care about kind?" She sighed and stopped in her tracks until Scorpia noticed her. "Since I've seen how good it feels to be cared about."</p><p>"Hey, Scorpia," Catra rubbed the back of her neck, "Look, I…" She trailed off as Scorpia picked her up and hugged her. "Ohh, there it is…"</p><p>"You know I'm a hugger," interrupted Scorpia.</p><p>"Princess hug!" yelled Perfuma as she and Frosta tackled them.</p><p>Catra pulled herself away and looked at Scorpia.</p><p>"Look, I know 'I'm sorry' doesn't even start to…"</p><p>"It's okay," dismissed Scorpia.</p><p>"No, it's not," she differed as she looked around for Adora and found her by the edge of the hollow. She looked back at Scorpia and smiled. "But we'll talk soon, okay?"</p><p>"Promise?" Catra nodded. "Okay, then," Scorpia smiled. "Go on, go get your girl," she said as she motioned to Adora.</p><p>"My girl," she chuckled as she stood. "Is she?" she questioned as she wandered over. "Adora?"</p><p>Adora turned, held a hand out, pulled her close, and leaned their foreheads together.</p><p>"It's over," sighed Adora.</p><p>"He's gone, good riddance," she affirmed and closed her eyes. She was working up the nerve to kiss her when she heard giggles. "Not now," she groaned internally as Bow and Glimmer tackled them to the ground.</p><p>The four laughed as they came to rest on their backs, she on one end with Adora beside her, Glimmer on her other side and Bow at the far end.</p><p>Bow propped himself up on an elbow and asked; "So what are we going to do now?"</p><p>Adora sighed; "We can bring magic back to the universe." She turned to them. "What do you guys say to one more Best Friend Squad road trip?" she asked as she got to her feet.</p><p>They all got up and joined her in a hug.</p><p>"I'm in," Glimmer affirmed.</p><p>"Obviously," added Bow.</p><p>"Of course I'm going with you, dummy," finished Catra as she took Adora's hand.</p><p>"Let's do this together." She sighed, turned to Catra, and gave her hand a squeeze. "But first, what do you say to a little R and R?"</p><p>"Wait!" gasped Glimmer. "Did…" she shared a look with Bow. "Did Adora just say 'relax'?"</p><p>"She did!" exclaimed Bow.</p><p>"I think we've earned it." Adora smiled and looked at Glimmer. "Don't you think?" Glimmer and Bow shared another look. "Take us somewhere to rest? Please?"</p><p>"Be right back!" Glimmer said before disappearing with Bow.</p><p>Adora turned and rested her forehead against Catra's.</p><p>"Now," she smiled, "where were we?"</p><p>"Us?"</p><p>"I left you once before," Adora met her eyes and stroked her cheek. "I've regretted it ever since."</p><p>"You have?" she asked and leaned into her touch.</p><p>"I should have taken you with me…"</p><p>Catra cut her off with a kiss and lost herself in it as it deepened and she pulled her closer. So lost in it was she that she didn't notice when Glimmer returned or teleported them until Adora finally broke the kiss.</p><p>"Is this…" gasped Catra, "your room?" Adora looked around and then nodded. "No wonder you never came back to the Fright Zone." She stepped back and looked around in wonder. "They, your friends, they did all this?" she asked as she noted a table filled with food, a freshly drawn bubble bath and a large bed covered in fluffy blankets and pillows.</p><p>"I guess," Adora shrugged.</p><p>"But, how?"</p><p>"Guess you can get a lot done with a little magic and a castle full of servants."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why?" echoed Adora.</p><p>"Why would your friends do all this?"</p><p>"Because," Adora smiled as she walked over and took both her hands, "they're <em>our</em> friends." She kissed her softly and then rested their foreheads together. "And they want <em>us</em> to be happy."</p><p>"Are you?" She met her eyes. "Happy?"</p><p>"Oh, Catra," Adora sighed, "don't you know?" she smiled. "I didn't save Etheria." She stroked her cheek. "You did."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Can you call Melog? Ask him to guard the door?"</p><p>"What?" she asked, confused by the change of subject.</p><p>"I want to take a bath, have something to eat, and then crawl into bed with you." She kissed her softly. "And I'd rather not be disturbed."</p><p>"Oh," Catra blushed, "you, uh, you want me to stay?"</p><p>"Who's the idiot now?" she teased. "I finally got you back." she kissed her forehead. "You really think I'm going to let you go now?" She shook her head. "Call Melog, we can talk in the bath." Catra stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she prodded. "I know you're not fond of water, you don't have…" she trailed off, blushing deeply.</p><p>"You want me to, uh, join you?"</p><p>"Only if you want to," she replied and looked down.</p><p>"Adora?" she tilted her head back up with a finger under her chin. "I want to, it's just…" she blushed and looked down.</p><p>"You're shy?" guessed Adora and Catra nodded without looking up. "Hey, look at me." Catra reluctantly met her eyes. "How many times did we shower together when we were kids?"</p><p>"We're not kids anymore," she pointed out.</p><p>"I know," she sighed. "I know it's different and I'm…" she blushed. "It's okay if you're not ready."</p><p>"Melog?" called Catra. The big cat pushed his way through the door moments later. She knelt and hugged him when he came over, leaned his full weight into her, and nuzzled into her neck. "Hey, buddy," she cooed and took his head in her hands, "can you guard the door?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Don't let anyone in for anything less than the end of the world?" added Adora.</p><p>The big cat looked at her and nodded again.</p><p>"Thanks, buddy," she said, hugged him one more time, and then led him to the door and closed it behind him. She took a deep breath, turned, and was transfixed as she watched Adora shed the last of her clothes and get into the bath, her mouth running dry as Adora met her eyes.</p><p>"Coming?" She nodded. "I can close my eyes," she offered.</p><p>Catra shook her head and then started to slowly undress as she walked over to the bath, her eyes never leaving Adora's until all her clothes were shed. Adora looked her up and down, her expression one Catra had never seen before.</p><p>"Nope," she chuckled, her voice husky, "definitely not kids anymore." She held a hand out to her. "C'mon," she prodded with a glance at Catra's chest, "you look cold." Catra looked down, blushed, and covered her chest. "Catra?" she prodded softly and waited for her to look up. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." She motioned her forward. "You're even more stunning than I remember."</p><p>Emboldened by Adora's compliment she dropped her hands, took Adora's hand, dipped a toe in the water, and hissed.</p><p>"C'mon," she urged with a tug of her hand, "it's not so bad."</p><p>Catra took a deep breath and tried again. She took another as her foot finally found the bottom. She smiled at Adora, took another deep breath, brought her other foot in, and then knelt in front of her.</p><p>"See?" Adora said as she opened her legs and pulled Catra into her arms. She laid her head on Adora's chest, and then finally started to relax as Adora pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Better?"</p><p>"I still don't like water," she admitted as she tentatively put her arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "But yes, better."</p><p>Adora rubbed her back and chuckled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're purring," she pointed out. "I don't remember the last time I heard you purr."</p><p>"I don't remember the last time I had a reason to."</p><p>"Oh, Catra," Adora sighed and prompted her to sit up, "I'm so sorry, for…" she looked down, "for everything." She met her eyes even though her own were now filled with tears. "You saved me." She shook her head. "Not just today, but back when we rescued you from Prime…"</p><p>"Did I ever thank you for that?" interrupted Catra.</p><p>"You don't have to…"</p><p>Catra interrupted her with a kiss, smiled, and sighed; "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." She stroked Catra's cheek. "I'd had flashes of She-Ra before that," she continued, "but I didn't fully transform again until I had you in my arms."</p><p>"Our lives <em>were</em> kinda on the line," she pointed out.</p><p>"No, Catra, it was you," she differed. "You made me whole." She pulled her back into her arms. "I know because you did it again today." Catra looked up at her. "Prime, he was trying to trap me. Trying to break me. He showed me a future, a 'wish' he called it, not too far from now." She smiled. "Glimmer chased you into our room with a brush and you hid behind me. Bow came in behind her and said Scorpia was going to kill us if we were late for her first ball." She sighed. "He, Prime I mean, he thought if I saw a future I couldn't have because of him, I'd give up." She kissed her forehead. "I almost did," she admitted. "Not because I thought he was right but because I thought he was wrong about why. I didn't think that future was possible because I didn't think you felt the same." She smiled and stroked her cheek. "But then I heard you, telling me to stay, telling me you loved me." Tears started dripping down her face again. "You gave me a reason to fight. You made me whole." She smiled. "You healed me."</p><p>"Adora, I…"</p><p>"Just before you found me," Adora interrupted, "I saw Mara and she told me that I was more than just She-Ra and worth more than just what I could give other people. That I deserved love too." She chuckled. "I realize now…" she shook her head. "Prime wasn't the only one who saw what I couldn't."</p><p>"You think that's what Shadow Weaver was trying to tell you?" Adora nodded. "Prime tried to tell me too, so did Perfuma."</p><p>"After all the things we've said and done to each other since I left the Fright Zone, is it really that surprising that it took us a while to figure it out?"</p><p>"No," Catra looked down. "I'm sorry too."</p><p>"Catra?" She met Adora's eyes. "I know, someday, we might joke about the past and maybe hit a nerve without meaning to, but," she smiled, "if you do…"</p><p>"Because of course, it's me…" growled Catra as she tried to sit up but Adora held her firmly in place.</p><p>"No, not necessarily," she consoled, "I was just trying to make a point, okay?" Catra relaxed in her arms again. "So, say that happens." Catra looked back up to her. "You say something that hurts me but you have no idea and no idea why. I'm going to look at you and say, 'Catra? I still love you.'"</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"It means, no matter what happened before, it doesn't change how I feel about you now," she explained as Catra started purring again. "Or, for that matter, how I've always felt about you."</p><p>"Funny way of showing it," Catra teased but there was a small nugget of hurt behind it.</p><p>"I might have hated the things you did, but I never hated you." She hugged her tight. "I love you, Catra, and I'm never letting you go again."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise you'll never try to run away again?"</p><p>"You ran away first," countered Catra. "But yes, I promise."</p><p>"Then so do I."</p><p>"Can we get out of the water now?" whined Catra playfully.</p><p>"You hate it that much?"</p><p>"Still not a fan, but…" she sniffed the air and her stomach growled.</p><p>"You're hungry?" surmised Adora.</p><p>She nodded and watched as Adora stood, water and bubbles cascading down her lithe form as she held a hand out to her.</p><p>"You're…" she swallowed, her mouth had again gone dry. "So," she knelt at Adora's feet and ran her hands up the outside of her legs, "magnificent," she sighed, stood, took Adora in her arms, and kissed her deeply.</p><p>"Why didn't we figure this out sooner?" pondered Adora.</p><p>"We were too busy fighting?" offered Catra.</p><p>"Maybe," accepted Adora as she stepped out of the tub. "C'mon," she prodded.</p><p>"How is this my life now?" Catra thought as she followed Adora out of the tub, let her wrap a big fluffy towel around her, wrapped one around herself, and then led her over to the food. Once they'd filled their plates they took them over to the bed to eat.</p><p>"I still can't believe your friends…"</p><p>"<em>Our</em> friends," corrected Adora.</p><p>"Fine," she laughed, "<em>our</em> friends did all this for us."</p><p>"Um," Adora swallowed a mouthful of food, "I don't know if you noticed but I think they might have had an ulterior motive."</p><p>"To be honest," chuckled Catra, "I'm surprised it took them this long."</p><p>"Not like we can talk, huh?"</p><p>"I love you, Adora." She took her hand. "I'm sorry it took so long to figure out." She looked down. "I think," she sighed, "I think all that fighting was just an excuse to be near you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I think so," she replied and looked up.</p><p>"Well," Adora smiled, "good thing we don't have to fight to be close anymore."</p><p>"I could get used to that."</p><p>"Good." Adora smiled and motioned to her empty plate. "Done with that?"</p><p>Catra nodded and Adora took both plates, put them on the table, went around shutting off most of the lights, and then came back to bed.</p><p>"Look," Adora smiled, "Glimmer even left us something to sleep in."</p><p>She handed one of the nightshirts to Catra, slipped a second over her head and her towel out from under it, and then climbed into bed while Catra changed. She looked at Adora with uncertainty and then smiled when she turned on her side and patted the bed beside her. Catra crawled under the covers beside her, laid on her back, and looked up to her.</p><p>"Adora?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I have no clue what I'm doing," she admitted.</p><p>"That's okay," Adora chuckled and kissed her. "Neither do I." She kissed her neck. "But we'll figure it out?" Catra nodded. "There's no rush, right?"</p><p>"No, no rush," echoed Catra. "But…"</p><p>"I know." Adora kissed her. "I want you too…"</p><p>"You… you do?" stammered Catra.</p><p>"I love you, Catra, of course I want to show you." She kissed her. "I'm just not sure how." She smiled and laid her head on Catra's shoulder. "I suppose we could always get some advice from Netossa and Spinnerella." She sighed. "Remember when we were kids and you used to curl up at my feet?"</p><p>"Vaguely…" she chuckled.</p><p>"I missed that." She hugged her and looked up at her. "But this is so much better."</p><p>"Yeah, it is." She smiled. "Ready to do something else for the first time?"</p><p>"Depends on what it is," replied Adora.</p><p>"I want you," she reversed their positions, "to relax."</p><p>"I'll try," laughed Adora as she pulled Catra to her shoulder and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Catra tried to take her own advice as she settled into Adora's side and then started purring again when Adora slipped her hand beneath her shirt and started stroking her back. So much had changed in so little time that Catra could hardly believe it was real. She'd never let herself dream of a future where this was possible and yet, even though it was all so new, it somehow felt familiar, comfortable, and well, right. She was finally where she belonged. She was finally home.</p><hr/><p>Adora stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed; she was having a hard time settling her nerves. Over the last few months, between victory celebrations and the rebuilding of Etheria, Adora had been hiding a big secret project from Catra, and tonight it was finally ready to show her. It was finally time for them to start the next chapter.</p><p>"Hey, Adora," Catra greeted warmly as she entered and came to take her in her arms from behind. "You almost ready to go?" She nodded. "Good, Scorpia will kill us if we're late for her first party."</p><p>"Do you remember our first party?" Adora asked as she turned in Catra's arms. "I should've figured it out then."</p><p>"You're talking about Frosta's princess ball?"</p><p>"Yeah," she smiled, stepped back, and ran her hands down Catra's lapels, "you look amazing in a suit."</p><p>"And I can't stop wondering how I got so lucky," confided Catra as she took Adora's hands, stood back and admired her. "You look stunning." She tilted her head. "Do we really have to go to this party?"</p><p>"As it's in our honor, probably," Adora replied. "Why?"</p><p>"Because as good as that looks on you," she pulled her close, "I think it would look much better on the floor."</p><p>"Are you guys ready to go?" interrupted Glimmer as she joined them.</p><p>"Are you?" Catra asked Glimmer as the latter was wearing her regular clothes.</p><p>"She doesn't know yet?" Glimmer asked Adora.</p><p>"Know what?" asked Catra.</p><p>"You'll see," answered Adora as she and Catra took Glimmer's hands.</p><p>"Ready?" Glimmer asked Catra as she'd yet to get used to teleporting.</p><p>As soon as Catra nodded, Glimmer teleported them, wished them a good night, and left them alone at the edge of a cliff, all of Etheria laid out before them and the sun setting in the distance.</p><p>"What about the party?" asked Catra.</p><p>"It's tomorrow," supplied Adora as she met her eyes, "and we're hosting it here."</p><p>Catra looked around and then back to her.</p><p>"And where is 'here' exactly?"</p><p>"Home," she replied simply.</p><p>"Home?" echoed Catra.</p><p>"Our home," clarified Adora. "We've never had one of our own," she explained as she led her towards the house in the distance. "And while our friends have been kind in letting us stay with them, I thought it would be nice to not be a guest anymore."</p><p>"Not to mention all the interruptions," joked Catra.</p><p>"Exactly," affirmed Adora with a squeeze of her hand. "Thanks to Entrapta, we won't have any surprise visitors." She smiled. "She's set up a perimeter fence that'll warn us if anyone gets within a few miles."</p><p>"What about Glimmer?"</p><p>"She's promised to teleport outside the fence if we're not expecting her."</p><p>"How…" Catra shook her head as she pulled her to a stop. "How did you do all this without me finding out?"</p><p>"It wasn't easy," she admitted. "But I had a lot of help. I think the only Princess that didn't chip in was Frosta, so she offered to make some of the decorations tomorrow." She pulled her to a stop about two-thirds of the way to the house. "Everyone will be back tomorrow afternoon." She smiled and blushed. "So we have almost twenty-four hours to do whatever we want." She kissed her. "Without interruption." She kissed her neck to further her point. "And no reason to stop," she whispered and then met her eyes. "Unless we want to."</p><p>"You mean?"</p><p>"I do," she smiled. "If you're ready?"</p><p>Catra held her gaze a moment, glanced at the house, and then back at her.</p><p>"Race you!" she taunted and sprinted off.</p><p>Adora laughed as she ran after her, transformed seamlessly into She-Ra, scooped Catra into her arms as she passed and then transformed back as they reached the door.</p><p>"Cheater!" accused Catra with a laugh.</p><p>"Got us here faster, didn't I?" she joked. "Get the door?"</p><p>Once Catra had opened the door, she carried her inside and set her on her feet.</p><p>"Welcome home," she said and kissed her deeply. She stepped back and smiled; "Living room," she said as she pointed to it. "Kitchen is through that door, the bathroom is beside it and a couple more rooms down here I don't know what to do with yet." She pulled her towards the stairs. "But my favorite room is upstairs."</p><p>Adora led her through the living room, up the stairs near the back of the house, and then back towards the room at the front house on the second floor. She threw the door open, picked Catra back up, and carried her through the room to the balcony.</p><p>"Your favorite room is your bedroom?" joked Catra.</p><p>"<em>Our</em> bedroom," corrected Adora as she set her down. "And not just for the reasons you're thinking." She turned her towards the view and held her from behind. "You gotta love this view."</p><p>"It's almost as beautiful as you," sighed Catra.</p><p>Adora stepped back, knelt, took a small box from her pocket, held it up, and lowered her head.</p><p>"Catra?" she prodded.</p><p>"You're still an idiot," Catra teased with a laugh. She looked up to find her kneeling in front of her holding a very similar box out to her. "I was going to ask you at the party."</p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p>"You haven't asked me anything yet," she pointed out. "Aside from that."</p><p>"Catra," she sighed with a chuckle, "will you marry me?"</p><p>"That depends," Catra smiled, "will you marry me?" Adora nodded as tears started down her face. "Then yes, Adora, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you."</p><p>Adora took her face in her hands, kissed her deeply but briefly and then leaned back, took Catra's left hand, and slipped her ring on her finger. Catra smiled, followed suit, and kissed her again as she pulled her to her feet.</p><p>They didn't break the kiss until after Adora had pulled her back inside the room. She reached up and slipped the shoulders of her dress off. "I have one more thing to give you tonight," she said as she stepped back and let her dress fall to the floor. "If you want it…"</p><p>"Want you?" asked Catra as she blushed, slipped off her blazer, and tossed it aside. "I've wanted you since before I knew I wanted you." She unbuttoned her shirt, slipped it off, and threw it the general direction of her blazer. Adora took her by the belt and undid it as Catra kissed her neck. She slipped Catra's pants off her hips and let them fall to the ground before guiding her to the bed, laying her down and then coming to rest at her side.</p><p>"Nervous?" asked Catra as Adora ran her fingers up her stomach.</p><p>"A little," she admitted and kissed her chest. "But I'm ready," she met her eyes, "If you are?"</p><p>"I've been ready for a while," admitted Catra. "But we kept getting interrupted."</p><p>"Me too," Adora blushed and smiled. "Our friends have terrible timing." She took Catra's hand and kissed her fingertips. "Um, what are we going to do about your nails?"</p><p>"Oh," Catra blushed and then smiled mischievously. "I could always use this?" she offered as she stroked Adora's red face with her tail.</p><p>"Um… I…" stammered Adora. "I hadn't…"</p><p>"I'm kidding," Catra laughed. "Unless," she raised an eyebrow, "you'd be into that?"</p><p>"Um, I," she stammered again, she hadn't considered it before. "Maybe next time?"</p><p>"Okay," laughed Catra.</p><p>"So, uh, the nails?"</p><p>"Oh, right," she laughed and held out her hand, "I can do more than make them longer at will," she supplied and concentrated a moment before her nails retracted and became far less pointy. "Better?"</p><p>"Much!" she laughed. "Have you always been able to do that?"</p><p>"Yes," Catra smiled and reversed their positions, "but I never had a reason before." She kissed her deeply. "But they grow back quickly, so…" she kissed her neck. "If you're sure you're ready?"</p><p>"I am," she sighed.</p><p>Adora marveled at how Catra's touch made her feel. Hands that had once caused her so much pain were now gentle and making her feel things she'd never felt before. She surrendered to her touch, savoring every new sensation as Catra's hand drifted lower, and then made her gasp as it reached its destination.</p><p>"Oh, Catra…" she sighed.</p><p>Adora had never given herself time to dream of the future, she'd been too busy trying to save the world to wonder what came after. In the end, she'd followed Mara's advice after all. She'd accepted she was more than She-Ra. More importantly, she finally accepted the love that had been there all along but she'd been too blind to see. Maybe she should have realized when Catra sacrificed herself to save Glimmer. That alone should have been enough to prove that she was capable of change. But she really should have known when Catra told her why she'd done it.</p><p>She dug her nails into Catra's back as she kissed her and her body succumbed to months of built-up tension. "Oh, Catra…" she gasped as she broke the kiss.</p><p>"Is it always going to do that?" Catra asked as she squinted.</p><p>Adora looked down and found her heart-shaped failsafe glowing brightly.</p><p>"Maybe?" She tilted Catra's face up. "Maybe because you make me so happy?" Catra was purring softly as she kissed her. "I love you," she sighed. "Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll be happy to show you how much," she said and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Take all the time you need," purred Catra as she curled into her side. "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"That's right," affirmed Adora. "We're home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For 'Love &amp; MMA' fans, worry not, the promised last two chapters are coming, but after watching She-Ra, I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen after the show. I'm planning on getting the 'Love &amp; MMA' chapters out before the end of the month and then it's back to work on my epic Harry Potter fanfiction. As always, feedback is appreciated and encouraged.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>